1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor manufacturing, and more particularly to a method of laser annealing to obtain epitaxial growth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ferroelectric Random Access Memory (FeRAM) is an ideal memory for System on Chip (SoC) applications because of its low operating voltage, low power consumption and high writing speed. Manufacture of FeRAM structures, however, is problematic with realized backend process damage to the ferroelectric capacitor and contamination due to ferroelectric materials.
One approach to FeRAM manufacture is known as a COI (Capacitor Over Interconnect) process. In the COI process, the ferroelectric capacitor is fabricated after the CMOS interconnect process. The conventional CMOS process is undisturbed and thus integration of the ferroelectric capacitor becomes straightforward.
One challenge of the COI process is to achieve perovskite ferroelectric phase below about 450° C. Although several attempts have been reported, all generally suffer from either failing to achieve a low enough temperature, or degraded remnant polarization. What is therefore needed is a method to achieve the requisite material state at a low enough temperature and without degraded remnant polarization.